


Aw, Baby, Did You Wet Yourself?

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Pepterony AU [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, little!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Prompt: You’ve mentioned Peter doing some age play with Pepper and Tony as his mommy and daddy but haven’t written a scene about it and I’d love to see that explored more. Like does he wear a diaper and drink bottles and other stuff that babies do? Related to the age play stuff it would be interesting to see some omorashi/wetting when he is little.





	Aw, Baby, Did You Wet Yourself?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: pee kink. Straight up, it’s a pee kink. Diapers, age play, Peter age regresses but he wants to do this um... takes place in my Pepterony AU.

Peter loves being little. He really, really does. It’s so… relaxing. He doesn’t have to think, he doesn’t have to be responsible. He doesn’t have to do anything at all. He can act on instinct, he can trust his mommy and daddy to take care of him.

It isn’t always sexual. It’s probably more innocent than sexual, actually. Tony and Pepper absolutely love to spoil Peter, little or not. But when Peter is little, he doesn’t get embarrassed about it, so they often spoil him a lot more when he’s little.

They give him everything. Onesies and stuffies and pacifiers. Diapers and bottles and anything he could ever want.

Peter just feels so safe, so loved, so carefree.

~

Peter is little, which is bad because Tony and Pepper are in a meeting right now. He sniffles and strips, trying to get his diaper on by himself. He pouts when he can’t get it on, the sides not staying.

He sniffles and puts a pair of boxers on instead, pouting as he pushes a paci in between his lips and grabs his favorite stuffie. He goes to the living room, crying softly and sitting on the hardwood floor.

“Mr. Parker? Are you in distress?” Friday asks.

Peter sniffles and pulls his paci out. “I wan my mommy and daddy!” He cries.

“Calling Mr. and Mrs. Stark.” Friday says softly.

Peter sniffles and hugs his stuffie more tightly. It’s an Ironman plushie, that Pep gave him a while ago.

Pepper and Tony run into the penthouse, looking scared. Friday told them Peter was in emotional distress and asked for them, and Peter isn’t answering his phone.

Pepper coos sadly when she sees Peter naked on the floor, crying and hugging his stuffie. “Oh, darling boy… it’s okay, mommy and daddy are here now.” She says.

Peter looks up and gasps, making grabby hands. “Mommy,” He whispers.

Tony is already on his way to get baby supplies needed, so Pepper goes over to him herself. “Hey baby boy. Why are you crying?”

Peter sniffles and holds her hand she offers. “Fash was mean!” He cries.

Pepper coos and helps him stand up. “Let’s get you in a diaper, okay Peter? Is there anything else you want?”

Peter thinks and sniffles. “‘M thirsty.” He says softly.

Pepper beams. “Okay, baby.” She looks up and smiles at Tony. “Okay. Daddy will put you in your diaper and I’ll be back with some milk, how about that?”

“Wan choc-choc-“

Pepper smiles. “Chocolate milk coming right up.” She promises.

Peter turns to Tony, sniffling. “Daddy…”

Tony smiles and kisses him on his cheek, carefully putting the diaper on. “There you are. Help daddy put your PJs on, doll.”

Peter whines but let’s Tony dress him, pouting up at him. He squeals happily when he sees Pepper come back with a bottle of chocolate milk. “Gimme!”

Pepper coos. “What do you say?”

“Peas!” He says, making grabby hands.

Pepper smiles fondly and gives it to him, kissing Tony. “I’ve never wanted to hurt someone as much as I want to hurt Flash right now.”

Tony snorts. “You’ve killed two people who were about to hurt me.”

Pepper shrugs. “That was kill or be killed. This is more- I wanna make him suffer even though I know he’s safe.”

Peter frowns. “Mommy, stop mean!” He cries.

Pepper giggles and kisses him softly. “Okay baby boy, mommy is sorry. Drink your milk, I’ll turn on a movie!” She says happily.

Peter squeals and kicks his feet out. “Ariel!!! Wan Ariel!!!!”

Tony snickers and turns on Netflix. “Coming up, butter cup.”

Peter giggles at the rhymes, cuddling into Pepper on the couch.

~

Everything was going okay, for almost the entire movie. And then the scene with Ursula grows and the lightning happens, and Peter starts crying and whimpering.

Tony pauses the movie. “Oh, baby, I’m sorry. I forgot this scene scared you.”

Peter sniffles and climbs in his lap. “Daddy…”

Tony blinks as he feels… “Aw, baby, did you wet yourself?” He asks.

Peter blushes and his lower lip wobbles.

Pepper coos and stands up. “Come on baby boy, let’s go change your diaper.” She shoots Tony a look, who is sheepishly palming himself.

Peter sniffles and takes her hand, crying all the way to the bedroom.

Pepper kisses Peter once he’s all dry and clean in his new diaper. “You’re a good boy for me, and for daddy. Always so perfect.” She promises.

Peter giggles softly, rubbing his eyes. “Mommy, paci?” He asks.

Pepper goes to the drawer and gives him his pacifier. “There you are darling. All better.”

~

Pepper smiles and climbs into Tony’s lap. “Alright. He’s out for his nap.”

Tony hums and kisses her softly. “We could totally handle a real kid.”

She rolls her eyes. “No. Not happening.”

Tony pouts and kisses her softly. “Whatever. Wanna finish the movie?”

Pepper cuddles into him, looking behind her shoulder. “Of course. You can’t not finish the little mermaid.”

~

When Peter wakes up, he cries for his mommy and daddy; who, of course, go running to him immediately. “Baby? What’s wrong?”

He throws the pacifier to the ground, pouting. “I wan daddy’s paci.” He says, sniffling.

Pepper fights the urge to roll her eyes. “What do you say?”

“Peas…” he whispers softly.

Tony coos and goes over to the bed, laying down and taking his cock out. “Here you are baby.” He says.

Peter lays down, taking Tony into his mouth and closing his eyes as he sucks happily.

Tony sighs softly, leaning back. He loves this type of scene. It’s lazy and sleepy and calm. But then Peter whimpers and starts wiggling his lips. He pulls off and pouts. “Mommy…”

Pepper looks over, smiling. “Yes baby?”

“Mommy, wanna pee…” he whispers.

Pepper beams and pulls Peter’s cock out of his diaper. “You want mommy to help you?”

Peter nods and sighs, taking Tony back in his mouth. He sighs as he starts to relax even more.

Pepper hums and takes her shirts off, then her bra. She points Peter’s cock and licks her lips, staring Tony in the eye.

Tony’s breath hitches. He didn’t think Pepper would be willing to do this…

Peter makes a happy noise as he lets go, eyes closing as he lets it all go, full relaxation.

Pepper hums, lifting her chin to avoid it getting on her mouth. She shivers as the warm fluid washes over her chest and tits and onto the bed. She was starting to actually like it when she startled, because Peter made a crying noise. When she opens her eyes, Tony is sheepishly looking at her, cock twitching and spurting cum into Peter’s mouth.

Peter sniffles and pouts, but licks it all up. He stops peeing, taking Tony’s soft cock in his mouth.

Pepper raises a brow at Tony.

“I’m sorry!” Tony blushes. “That was just… really hot.”

Pepper shakes her head with a smile, standing and going to grab her vibrator. She lays down, sighing happily as it presses against her clit. “We need to explore that more when he’s big again.”


End file.
